The Paranormal and The Mythical
by Quuer1189
Summary: 2 psychics with 3 ghosts following them around. 1 werewolf ends up being psychic as well. SethxOC. SETH SEES GHOSTS NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so there are werewolves and vampires!? They exist!

But doesn't that mean that spirits and demons exist too?

Follow the life of a psychic prodigy who lives her life with ghosts and now, she has to experience meeting werewolves and vampires!

* * *

"**Are you goth?"**

I am Nell Davis and I am barely human.

"We're here, Nell! Are you the least bit excited?" My guardian, Mari Augustinian Hudson. "Well, Nell?"

"It's too green," I complained. It was definitely too green for my taste and the sky was too gray. Where was the blue and the brown? Where was the yellow? But then again what do I care? I like black.

"You will get used to green, little lady," A certain voice said with an old Texan accent as it slowly appears itself on the back seat, lying down like the lazy ass he is. "Why, back in my time, there was barely any green! There was only the desert with bones and coyotes lurking! Ha! Never mind coyotes! They were afraid of me! Just like every little insect in Little Oaks!"

That my friends would be Joe Johnson and he goes by the nickname "Crazy Joe". He once owned a town called **Little Oaks** for killing the sheriff in the 1850s and he was known to be the most ruthless man with a bounty of 5,000 dollars. He even had his own raid of gunslingers, but then his infamy ended when a rookie came and finished him.

"You shut it, Crazy Joe or I'll shoot your head again!" And that would be Tommy Pickett who had his head phased through the ceiling of the car (he's sitting on top of the car). He's he rookie that killed Crazy Joe and also got killed by Crazy Joe's gunslingers. "That town used to belong to my grandfather and my grandfather's father! So treat that name with respect!"

"I'll say whatever I want to say about that tarnished garbage you call a town!"

"It's so tarnished because you can't take care of it! Let alone you can't even take care of yourself! Since when was the last time you took a bath?"

"Uhh, News Flash, little Tommy who fell down the well, we're dead! We don't stink!"

"I know that, you fool! And for your information, it's little TIMMY who fell down the well!"

"Tommy, Timmy, same garbage!"

"You men are so annoying!" I looked down at the hand-held mirror I was currently holding and saw a lady in it.

Yes, we have another one. This one's a female. Her name is Beverley Waite. Believe it or not, she died in Queen Mary. She was just looking at her hand-held silver, floral design mirror when a relative of hers stabbed her and killed her. She is stuck in the hand-held mirror because she died in front of it.

It's very true. You die in front of a mirror, you get stuck in it.

Tommy's a gentleman "Pardon our noise, Ma'am-"

And Joe is not. "Pardon my ass! When men are fighting, women shouldn't butt in!"

"Well this _woman_ will butt you all outta here if you all don't shut up right NOW!" Mari screamed, getting irritated of their constant bickering and the two men shut their mouths.

Beverley let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, some peace"

Mari glared once at the mirror before turning her eyes back to the road. I let out a tired sigh. It's always like this...

As I was thinking...

I'm Nell and I'm around 17 years old. As you can see both Mari and I are psychic; we can see ghosts the way we can see people. Mari is a paranormal research investigator and I help her with it. She can also purify a house and exorcise an evil spirit. Just recently, Mari decided to move to Forks because of a vision I had. It wasn't actually a vision but a dream, and that dream kept coming back. That's where Mari decided that it was a sign and that they need to go to Forks, Washington.

So here we are, in this greenish and raining town that's named after a utensil...

"Ahh yes, I could definitely run this town!" Joe boasted. I say he couldn't.

"I'll stop you before you even lay a finger on this town!" And there goes Tommy being a hero.

"This town is named after an eating utensil!"

"Well, Nell had a dream about it. It must be something important! So you can't go and ruin things for her!"

"And why not? Remember, Tommy Hilfiger, _I_ am _Crazy Joe_!"

"So? I've killed you before and I can do it again. And for your information, again, it's Toni Hilfiger!"

"So what? Same thing!"

"Didn't I say..." Mari's creepy voice spoke out. "To shut up?"

They shut up and I sighed again.

It wasn't long until we arrived at our new home. Lucky for us our house was already arranged and so everything was ready for us inside. The Texan ghosts just flew straight into the house, excited for their new haunting place. I put the vanity mirror away as Mari and I grabbed our luggage and walked right into the house.

With renovations, our house looked European, Victoria style; it looked quite elegant. The dark hard wood floor, the nice warm-looking tan color on our walls, the old paintings, the floral design furniture, and even the marble fireplace. I looked at the kitchen to my right and it looked marvelous. All the kitchen appliances were colored black, the kitchen counter tops were granite, the floor was a cool green ceramic tiles, and the walls were painted the same as the one in the living room.

It almost look the same as every house we decided to move in. Always Victorian style, and always a place where ghosts can haunt.

Crazy Joe laughed out loud. "I love this place!"

Tommy walked over to us and offered his assistance to carry our luggage upstairs. We let him as he grabbed 2 of our suitcases and floated upstairs. I followed him and went to choose my own room, but it seems Mari had already chosen my room for me as I walked into a room of fully black and purple bedroom.

Hm...she knows what I like.

I walked in and examined my room. There was a queen-size canopy curtain bed, a desk with a 15-inch LCD monitor and Intel CPU, a floral design vanity dresser, a huge wardrobe, dark blackish purple carpet, purple curtains with designs of black roses, large mirrors from one side of the room(I guess its for Beverley), and a swirling allium ceiling light in the center of the room.

Tommy let out a whistle as he put my suitcases down. "Wow...this place is not so bad"

"Really? Let me see! Let me see!" Beverley shouted from my purse as I got her out. I put the mirror in front of the large mirror wall in my room and her spirit transferred to it. She was now stuck in my large mirror.

She turned around and found herself excited about the room, but then her happiness dropped. She turned to me, gawking, "Are you goth?"

I glared at her. "No"

"Then why is this room black?! Does it kill you to have another color?"

"You know Miss Beverley, Miss Nell here is never going to wear any other color than dark or purple. That's how she is."

"You mean that's how she was raised? After seeing ghosts and spirits, I guess it has that affect on people...but still, black?"

I ignored the two as they continue on with their conversation while always packing my stuff away. Although I have to meet, Beverley was right about me wearing and purple. When I look at my clothes...they were mostly black...even my underwear and my socks.

After I was done packing, Beverley busied herself by brushing and combing her hair, really that girl never gets tired. But when she does, she uses Mari and me for her enjoyment of creating beauty. I heard come gun shooting downstairs and I sighed as I head out of my room and went downstairs.

In the kitchen I found both Tommy and Joe on the tiled floor, clutching their heads and Mari standing over them victoriously, but pissed off.

"You idiots! Did you know the neighbors could hear that?!" And as if on cue, the door bell rang.

I went to get the door and when I opened it I met a policeman and behind him was a native woman, a very tall native man, and a little beautiful girl on his shoulders. The policeman asked, "Is everything alright in there, ma'am? It sounded like a shoot out." It was.

"Yes, everything's alright. We were testing out our new sound system while watching some old Western show, and I guess the volume was really high," I lied smoothly. "Sorry about that."

"Ohh, uh no problem then," he said as he held his hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, and I'm your next door neighbor"

Great. We have the chief of police as our next door neighbor. I returned his introduction with a handshake and my name, "And I'm Nell Davis."

"Are you the owner of the house?" Chief Swan asked and I replied, "I pay half of the rent."

He looked at me confused and so did the other people behind him. I resisted to sigh as I stepped back a bit. "Please come in," I told them and they hesitantly went in.

When they walked into our house, they were aghast as I was.

"Wow! This is like the second most amazing house I've seen!" the tall boy said as he turned to me with a grin. "Hey, I'm Jacob Black and this is..."

"Renesmee Cullen, but people call me Nessie. Please to meet you." the 3-year-old girl said and I was a bit shock at this. The girl sounded smart and intelligent for her age. Moreover, she and this Jacob has a strange aura...it's very different.

"Yes, this is a very beautiful home," The native woman said as she walked up to me and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sue Clearwater"

I nodded and returned the handshake. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Clearwater"

"Hey, I hear visitors!" Mari said out loud with glee as she came in with a large tray of a plate of biscuits and 6 glasses of water.

She greeted them all with a smile and said, "Welcome! I'm Mari Hudson and I see you've met my roommate"

Chief Swan eyed at her strangely, "Roommate?" He asked this as he turned to me. "How old are you?"

I see where he is getting at. "I am 17 years old, Mr. Swan, and I have already graduated from a University a year ago."

Their faces looked very surprised. "You graduated already?" Jacob gawked at me and I nodded.

"Nell here majored in Education and she got her own Bachelor's Degree," Mari boasted. "She'll be working in Quileute High School tomorrow"

"Whoa! You mean you're replacing Mrs. Jackson? Yes, thank God, you're my savior!" Jacob shouted and I glared at the boy deadly. He recoiled away from me quickly. I smirked. "Just because I'll be your teacher doesn't mean that I'll be any easier than her... I do not tolerate rude behavior..."

"O-okay..." He hesitantly replied and Nessie on his shoulder, giggled.

They stayed with us in the living room for more than hour until it was time for them to leave. We bid them goodbye as they went back to Chief Swan's house. Mari goes and clean up while I went upstairs to get ready for tomorrow.

However, when I entered my room I didn't expect to see something like this...

Beverley was in the mirror laughing her ass off at Joe and Tommy whom were on my bed and they were in a very weird, _disturbing_ position. Joe was on top of him and they're bodies were touching.

If anybody else saw this... They would question their sexuality.

"... I'm not gonna ask," and with that I left for the bathroom before a whole explosive of arguments arouse.

"What the hell was that, you spit wad?!!?" Tommy yelling at Joe.

"YOU COW!" Joe yelling at Beverley.

"GASP! ME?! A COW?! HOW DARE YOU!!" And Beverley yelling back.

After a while, I finally came out of the bathroom and I see Crazy Joe trying to break the mirror, but each time he did the mirror would only heal. Beverley was enjoying this.

"HA! You can't touch me! But _I_ can touch _you_!" And with that, she pushed the reflection of Joe aside and the real Joe was pushed too. No one can touch or harm Beverley...well except Mari and I. I glanced at Tommy who was sitting in the corner of my room, curled up, and looking very depressed. You could even seen the black and purple aura coming out from him. Poor guy.

"Enough," I said and the ghosts stopped their squabbling immediately. I went to my bed and lied down.

The ghosts all gathered around me, staring at me.

I glared at them all. "What?"

"Is that all you're going to do?" Beverley asked with disbelief.

I shrugged at her as I drift off to sleep...

* * *

And there you go!

Nell will be working as the Algebra 2 Trig teacher for Jacob's class!

How will Seth and her meet?

You'll just have to find out!!!!

This is **The Paranormal and The Mythical**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!

Hi, thank you, and **Ladybuguboo**, for reviewing my story! I appreciated it!

**!!!!SETH SEES GHOSTS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why Did She Kill the Daughter?"

_**There was a house, a small house...**_

_**It looked homey and yet...**_

_**What was that silhouette just now behind the window?**_

_**Why does it feel like I'm suffocating?**_

_**I heard a cry of a sobbing woman in agony.**_

"_**Stop...please stop...l-let her go..."**_

_**Who was that?**_

"_**Please stop! You're killing her!" Her voice got louder.**_

_**I didn't know what to do, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe**_

"_**PLEASE!! STOP! STOP HURTING HEEEERR!!"**_

_**She shrieked.**_

_**

* * *

**_

...

I woke up immediately, gasping a bit. In front of me hovering were Tommy and Joe. I glared at them immediately, "What? Are you two perverts?"

They quickly jumped away from me. "Holy Moly, girl! Did any one tell you that you look scarier than a ghost?!" Joe asked.

Tommy recovered as his face was concerned. "Are you alright, Miss Nell? You were breathing heavily and you were also choking for air." Choking?

"Look over here, girl, and look at yourself," I hear Beverley's voice as I looked in front of at the mirror. Indeed, I looked paler than usual and I was sweating a lot.

I swallowed my saliva as I placed my hand on my neck. In that dream I was suffocating...I couldn't breathe...I remembered the woman shouting, telling some one to stop...stop what? The person that was choking me?

Jo started speaking, "Hey, I'm not the kind of person to care," Liar. "But are you going to be alright?"

"What time is it?" I asked ignoring his answer. Joe started fussing about how I should respect him more, but I didn't give a damn. Tommy answered my question, "It's 6:45 A.M. Miss Mari is already awake. Shall I make you ladies breakfast?"

"That would be nice, Tom," I said as he nodded to me politely and began to phase under the floor. I got off of my bed and went to the bathroom, hearing Beverley complain. "What?! Why are you leaving your bed a mess?! You know I don't like messy things! Oooohh! Kids!" I don't like it a mess too so that's why I'm letting you fix it.

I took a quick shower and when I came out a pair of the blackest jeans, black collared shirt, and black undergarments were laid out on my bed. I frowned at this and I thought that it's stupid of me to be always wearing black. I think I should go to Port Angeles to buy a new outfit but...what color?

"Geez, Nell! I can't find anything better than those! I mean really!" Beverley complained as she started brushing her hair at the reflection of the vanity mirror with my brush that is right now levitating in the real world. It looked really freaky, but you get used to it.

She stood up from the vanity dresser and looked at me with her eyes gleamed. "Can I fix your hair?"

I shrugged. "Sure, just let me get dress."

With that, I started putting on the outfit she gave me. I looked at my reflection and I frowned more. What if people will think I was with FBI? Oh well.

I sat down on my seat right in front of the vanity mirror. In the reflection, Beverley appeared behind me as she picked up my comb and combed my hair. "Hmm...let's see...shall we braid it? Oh! I know!" With that she braided my hair from the right to the back of my head as well as my left side. Like I said she liked making us pretty. She would go and do Mari but she complains a lot. She goes to me mostly since I barely offer any resistance. Thing is I just don't care...I have time anyway.

"There! All done!" She said.

"Thank you," I said as I left the room without even looking myself in the mirror.

She yelled, "Have fun in school! Don't scare the kids too much!"

I sighed and yelled back, "No Promises!"

I walked downstairs and I could smell the bacon and eggs already.

You see, there's more in Tom's story than anyone would see farther. Tom and his family moved away when he was at a very young age. However, when he came back to be working as a cook in some restaurant, the first dish he served was for the bandit Crazy Joe. When Crazy Joe tried paying Tom with money so that he would work for him instead of the old restaurant, Tom refused saying that this restaurant once belong to his grandmother. Joe burned it down the next day since he couldn't handle a rejection and Tom called for a shoot out. Tom beat him, but then a gunslinger just finished Tom off. The reason why their spirits haven't moved on was because Joe was pissed off and Tom was even more pissed off that he had died. They blamed each other and they continued their rivalry.

Little Oaks was a ghost town since every night and everyday they would hear gun shooting. When Little Oaks was leased over to some one and they destroyed the town, Tommy and Joe had nowhere else to go. They planned to continue their rivalry since it was the only thing that was holding them back to moving on, but that's when we found them. We wanted to exorcise them, but instead we made them our servants, like demon guardians. We used them when we go investigate a dangerous haunted mansion. By making them work together into protecting both Mari and I, they might be able to learn how to get along with each other...

However, it'll be a long until I see those two smiling and laughing together...

...Never mind, that is creepy...

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of a plate of steamy eggs and crisp bacon. Once I took a bite of the bacon, Mari came walking in her underwear with only her robe...

And she didn't try covering her assets.

The ghosts and I are used to Mari coming in like that. At first, I found it absurd, but eventually you don't get bother by it anymore, even Tom didn't have to look away anymore.

"Nothing beats breakfast as long as a ghost cooks it for you," Mari said as she started digging in her meal.

Now, it may seem unusual for some one to eat breakfast and not get ready for work yet, but the thing is Mari has been working. Besides her paranormal business, she writes novels about our adventures through the ghostly world. Of course we had to use pseudonyms. The series she's writing is called **'The Paranormal Contingencies'**. It's a story about us. There's the character of Mari, Myra (yes it's very close) and my character is Len, except that this is a boy. Myra and Len accompanied by two Texan ghosts, Tommy and Joe (she kept their names), and the beauty in the mirror, Celesta (Beverley wanted that name), goes through a series of events where they try to solve cases. All of those cases that Myra had written down were the cases that we've worked and completed. Seeing as it is so far-fetched, I was strangely surprised by how popular the book is. Of course, Mari has to hide her identity with a pseudonym called _Hysteria._ We never liked any of the media to bug us so we try and keep a low profile.

However, going outside to the cold weather wearing only underwear and a thin bathrobe is not considered keeping low profile.

Tom reacted first when Mari started leaving the kitchen, mumbling about a newspaper. "Ah! Miss Mari! Don't go out there like that! _I'll_ get the newspaper!"

I sighed as I looked at the time and saw it was 7:20 A.M. School in La Push starts at 8:15 so it'll take me 30 minutes to get to school.

I guess I better go.

I finished up quick and grabbed my black crocodile bag with me.

"I'm going," I announced as both Tom and Mari bid me goodbye as they went back to the kitchen.

I got into my Honda Civic Hybrid as I pulled out of the driveway and I started heading to the rez while I listened to the radio.

It took more than 30 minutes but I eventually got there. It was 8:00 and school starts in 15 minutes. I have time...

I parked my car at the school's parking lot. I got out and locked the car, getting a beep as a respond. I glanced around and I noticed there weren't a lot students, but then again this was a small reservation. I guess there's only about 200-300 of them here; they won't be that bad to handle.

But can they handle having some one around their age be their teacher?

Some people started glancing my way and I see them talking. I guess they don't know me...yet.

I held my bag close to me as I started walking up to the front office. Really, it was easy to guess.

I walked right through and I see a lady typing away on her desk. I walked over to her and cleared my throat getting her attention. She looked up and greeted me with a smile. "Hello there, are you a new student?"

I resisted glaring at her and tried to reply softly, "No, I'm not, Mrs. Randal," I spotted her name on her name tag. "I am the new Mathematics teacher, Ms. Nell Davis?"

Her jaw dropped in response as she stuttered out her question, "H-How old are you?"

"I am seventeen, Mrs. Randal, and please do not judge me because I am young. I am very advanced at what I do best."

Before the lady would reply some one else came. "Ahh! Are you Ms. Davis?" An old man came up to me, smiling.

I nodded at him, knowing exactly who he is. "Yes, I am. And you must be the principal, Mr. Schroeder."

"Yes, that's right!" And there goes the bell. "Let's take you to your new classroom, Ms. Davis. If you have any trouble at all, don't hesitate to call. I don't like the students taking advantage over subs and new teachers."

I smiled a bit, a little grateful for his friendliness. "I know the feeling..."

While he walked me to class, he told me about the other teacher I was replacing, Mrs. Jackson. She was very strict but the school had to let her go. The thing was she was too strict and she even did corporal punishment on the students and literally ridiculed some of them. The class kept quite about it until some one had the guts to call her off. Of course she was quite mad but what was she going to do? She was fired and trialed on assault; she's in jail.

I guess I can't be that strict. Oh well...

We entered a classroom and I see the students were very disruptive. They stopped immediately when they saw the principal and me and they all went back to their seats. I recognized one of them, Jacob, who quickly ran to take his seat.

Good, he's taking me seriously.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet your new teacher, Ms. Nell Davis," He introduced me and I see all of their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

One of the students raised their hands. I nodded towards her and she asked, "How old are you supposed to be?" Her tone pissed me off a bit.

"Seventeen," I answered and the students brightened their faces, except for Jacob who knew me already.

There faces are even more surprised but before they could say anything, Mr. Schroeder cuts in. "Well, I better get going. You guys behave! Have fun, Ms. Davis!" With that he left in a hurry.

Did he just leave me behind to fend for myself?

I looked at the class before heading over to my new desk, getting myself comfortable at the new seat. I looked at the activity at where the teacher left off before. It looks like they're about to start a new subject about polynomials. Hm...that's not too hard.

"Okay, today we're starting with Polynomials," I announced out loud. "Everyone get your books and turn to page..."

Throughout the whole class session, they were well behaved and I got to give them credit for it. I'm guessing Jacob warned them about me. That's good. It makes my job so much easier.

"Ohhh, so this is your class, Miss Nell?"

"This room is small, but I guess this is a small class, I mean look there's only about 25 of them here. Barely a 30"

I flinched a bit as I turned to my right to see the Texan ghosts entering my room. I glared at them and they stopped walking; they looked like deers about to get hit by a car. They quickly pointed at each other, accusing, "It was him! It's his idea! I tried to stop him! What?! No, you didn't!!"

I turned away, ignoring them before my students think I was crazy. My phone started ringing. I took it out and looked at the caller ID: It was Mari.

"Excuse me, class," I told them as I left the classroom, passing through Tom and Joe as if they weren't there. Once I was outside, I flipped my cell open and whispered harshly to it. "Why the hell are _they_ here?"

I can hear Mari chuckling nervously. Good, she better be scared.

"_Umm...well, you see, Nell... my agent is coming over soon to get my first draft of the book from the last 3 cases we did. And well, I don't want Tom and Nell shooting around"_

"...Does it matter? They'll be shooting here in school-"

"_No they won't because they promised they'll behave and you know those two never break a promise"_

I sighed, a little frustrated. "Fine, fine, whatever" And with that, I hang the phone up before walking back inside my class. I stopped when I saw Joe fooling around with the students.

"Hey look! This kid got a cellphone out!" Joe yelled and I rolled my eyes at him.

I head over to the student, and without him noticing I was coming over, I snatched the cellphone underneath his desk so easily. He jumped in surprise and I started walking away from him back to the desk.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Joe laughed at the student's whining.

"I am confiscating this," I told him. "You can have your parents come and pick it up after school"

"But you had a cellphone out!"

I stared at him blankly. "So? I'm the teacher, you're the student. You're supposed to be working"

I hear some of the students snickering and the student that I took his cellphone away, still stands there fuming and glaring at me. While they were working on a problem a while ago, I managed to memorize all the student's names in this class. Since he sits at the far end of the first row, I'm going to guess that he's Eric Foyer.

"Eric Foyer, right?" I didn't need a confirmation that it is him. "Sit back down on your seat"

He ignored me. "I want my cellphone back"

I glared at him, getting annoyed by his attitude. "Do you have a problem with me, Mr. Foyer?"

"Yes, why should we listen to you?"

"Is it because I'm young and that you're older me? Do you think I care?" I asked him, getting infuriated. I glared at him deadly and I saw him flinched from the look I was giving him. Good, he better be afraid of me. "I'll ask you this again...Sit...Down..."

After a while, he finally sat back down on his seat and I declared that I was victorious. Tom and Joe were the only ones clapping in the classroom.

Joe laughed. "You see, little Missy? You _are_ scarier than a ghost!"

I ignored his remark as I went back to my desk, putting the confiscated cellphone away.

After first period class was over, Eric Foyer apologized for his behavior and being a softy that I sometimes am I gave his cellphone back. He was surprised and asked why I was handing it back. I answered him with a question 'would you like me to keep it confiscated until your parents comes and gets it from me?' He quickly shook his head 'no' before running out of the classroom. I rolled my eyes as I looked at which class was next.

First there was homeroom class, joy, and after that would be Calculus class with only 10 students in them. Huh...not so hard.

"Come on! Let's go, Tommy-boy!" Joe said as he dragged the rookie by the collar.

"Hey! Wait! Stop pulling me!"

I watched them exit before going over to the roll sheet of my homeroom class...

It seems I have a class of sophomores in my hands. Hmm, not bad.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Jacob, you were right, the teacher IS scary," Quil said. "I mean did you see the way she glared?"

Embry laughed nervously. "Ha! If looks could kill...we'd be dead in a second..." He then whispered. "Doesn't matter if we're werewolves..."

The rumors spread quickly as everyone in the hallway was talking about the new Math teacher, who is actually just 17 years old. Through Jacob, I heard that she had already graduated from a University, and not just any university; she graduated from Yale.

"You guys got scared by a human?" Paul asked them.

Jacob pointed at him. "Just wait until you're in her class. 3rd period, wasn't it?"

"Hey Seth...don't you, Brady, and Collin have the new teacher in her homeroom class?" Kim asked and all three of us nodded.

"But what's the big deal?" Brady asked.

Collin also scoffed. "Yeah, she can't be that scary"

Jacob, Embry, and Quil all came up to us, giving us a good look. My pack leader warned me, "Do not...misbehave"

Umm...is there a draft in here?

"Well, we're going to class!" I said as I headed over to homeroom with Brady and Collin behind me.

When we arrived there, I heard a young female voice shouting, "Alright, all of you take your seats! I need to take roll!"

"Sheesh, homeroom doesn't start yet," Collin complained as we entered the room. But I stopped as I stepped into the classroom.

In front of me was a beautiful girl. She was standing at 5'5" feet inches. She has long black curly hair that passed her shoulders. Her skin was slightly tan and it looked like she was radiating. Her eyes were a mysterious dark hazel green. She was gorgeous, radiant, beautiful...but what am I saying? There are no words that could compare her beauty. She was out of this world. I don't think Rosalie could beat such beauty.

Brady and Collin knew exactly what just happened.

Brady gawked. "You didn't.."

Collin sighed. "He did..."

She looked at me and glared, but then she looked at me surprised. We both stared at each other for a while, getting caught on the spell between us. But it was broken too soon when the bell rang. She turned away from me and yelled, "everyone to your seats, I'm starting roll call"

My body moved in my own accord, robotic, as I sat on my seat. My eyes and my mind still on that teacher.

It finally dawned to me.

I imprinted on her.

"Hello class, I'm Nell Davis. I'm your new homeroom teacher," She announced. "Rules here, everyone is silent until roll is taken and announcements have been made. After that, go ahead and have free time," she said nonchalantly. And I don't see what Jacob, Embry, and Quil are talking about. She's not scary at all. "Any questions?"

A few hands rose and she glared at them. "If it is about my age, I'm 17." Their hands go down.

"Alright let's take roll call," she said as she started taking roll like she said she would and I watched her do it.

After she did, the class has free time and she went back to her desk and sat down, reading an anonymous book with no title in it whatsoever. It looked like a journal and she's reading it. Before I could go and ask her what she's reading, Brady and Collin pulled me back to my seat.

"Dude really, her?" Collin whispered. "She's scary"

I looked at him confused. "No she's not." She's not scary...she looks so beautiful and everything else about her was exotic, out of this world.

"Uh yeah she is," Brady said. "The way she glared right at us, it felt...it felt like she was looking right through us...like exposing who we are..."

My eyes burrowed in confusion. I mean yes, she glared but it didn't look that bad. She actually looked pretty with the glare. I wonder what she looks like when she smiles...

"Dude! Focus," Collin brought me out of my day dreaming. "You just imprinted on some one so scary."

"Yeah man, I'm sorry for that-"

I growled at them at a low volume so the others student wouldn't hear me. "Shut up...and stop talking about her like that." I was getting mad at them. They don't even know her!

They backed up from me as I stood and walked over to the new teacher, feeling confident. The whole class got silent once I was in front of my imprint's desk. Then my whole confidence dropped...

What the hell am I supposed to say!?

My imprint turned to me before looking at the roll sheet and then back at me. "Do you need something, Seth?" Yes! She said my name!

"Umm, Ms. Nell Davis-"

"Yes?"

"Well ummm..." What to say? Oh yeah! "What are you reading?"

She looked at me blankly first before answering, "I'm reading a journal..."

I pressed on, wanting to start a conversation. "What is it about?"

She smiled a bit like she was interested; butterflies escaped my stomach when I saw her smile like that. Wow.

"It's a very old journal..." She started off. "This once belonged to a man from the 1900s...he lived in this mansion. His daughter died there and the mansion was haunted...Well used to be"

I blinked. Haunted? She's interested in the occult. Okay, she is really not like other girls.

"Was it really haunted?" I asked as I found myself getting more interested into the story.

She looked hesitant, almost like she didn't want to say anything about it, but she continued anyway. "Yes it was... this man was name Arthur Jackson, he had a wife named Helen, but she died when giving birth to his daughter, Natalie. Years later, Arthur remarried with another woman named Jane and they moved to the mansion that was haunted. A month later, Jane poisoned her step 6-year-old daughter Natalie and she died."

The whole room was silent and as many reacted looking shock and some turned away not wanting to hear it. But I wanted to hear more...

"What happened next?" I urged her on. There was still 5 minutes left of Homeroom.

"Arthur came back home to find his daughter lying face down on her bed, unmoving...and lifeless. Jane told a lie saying that the girl was sick this morning and she gave the girl some medicine and sent her back to bed, explaining that the daughter must have suffocated since she was in a face-down position. The father accepted the lie as the truth and he mourned for the lost her child. They held a funeral for her."

"Why did she kill the daughter?" I asked.

"Arthur was a very well-respected man. He was a writer and one of the famous that he earned so much money. He wrote a will that when her daughter reach the age of 18, all his inheritance and money goes straight to her. Of course, Jane was the usual gold digger and she decided to get rid of the daughter. The two of them don't really get along great."

"Ohh I see... Jane wanted to get rid of her so the will would be useless. Not only that, if she and Arthur have a baby that's actually related to her, Arthur, if ever, can give the inheritance to Jane's blood-related daughter. She doesn't trust Natalie because they weren't related!"

She looked at me surprised, almost like she was impressed. "That's absolutely true. Straight to the point...anyways," She paused a bit, choosing her next words. "A week after the funeral, all of Natalie's dolls and stuff animals were on her bed, lying _face down_."

I heard many gasps and a collection of expressive phrases such as "Oh my god" "No way" "Holy shit"

Ms. Davis doesn't react to the class as she continued her story, "Not only that, but the step mother, Jane started seeing Natalie everywhere in the house. Arthur wrote it in his journal. The phenomenon went on for two weeks until one night. Jane brought a knife with her to the living room, where Arthur was reading book. When he saw his wife holding a knife, the next thing she did was that she confessed that she was the one that killed his daughter. Arthur was shocked to hear the news, and before anything else could happen, Jane plunged the knife into her heart. She died automatically."

"...Arthur moved away to a new state, a new city, a new town, leaving everything behind in the mansion that was now haunted by two ghosts..."

I paused a bit, confused. "Wait...you said that it used to be haunted."

"It used to be 5 years ago. A friend of mine works as Paranormal Research Investigation. She invited me over to watch the whole process as she exorcist the two ghosts that lived there. I brought this book as a souvenir form that case."

"Ohh..."

Out of nowhere, the bell rang and everyone jumped; I guess they were still a little spooked about the story. In no time, everyone was out of the classroom. Were they that afraid of her? She's not scary.

"You should head to class," she told me.

I ignored it, still hanging on the topic. "So are you still with your friend? With the Paranormal Research Investigation?"

She looked at me, staring hard at me as if trying to find some meaning in my words. She got up slowly from her seat and stood with her chin up and proud...she looked like a business woman. A very hot business woman.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked me.

"Well...I'm interested...are you?" I asked her. Truthfully, I am interested in all this paranormal stuff. I mean I'm a werewolf, my buddies are werewolves, vampires, and half breeds. But I have yet to meet a ghost.

She stare at me again, before whispering, "Yes I am but do not tell anyone about it. News about a seventeen year old girl working as a teacher is big enough news for me."

Yes! First day, and she already entrusted me with a secret! Her little secret! I grinned widely. "Yeah, no problem. I won't tell."

"So why are you interested?" She asked, skipping to the business. I noticed she doesn't like beating around the bush.

"Well...I've never experience stuff like that before, and I've only seen some of it on TV... may I come along some time?" I asked her. "I'll even help with setting up the equipment and stuff..."

Her hazel green eyes look right through me as if she was seeking the truth, as if she knows that I was hiding something and I had a motive to do this. A minute had passed and she nodded her head up and down.

I was overjoyed inside. "Really?"

"Yup," she said, popping the P. "I'll let you know when the next case will be, but you have to promise not to tell a single soul."

I held my hand up. "I promise!"

She raised her eyebrow at me before holding her hand out towards me. "Shake on it"

Yes I got to touch her hand! "I'm obliged," I said honestly as I reached out and shook her hand.

I thought that I would expect a soft and warm hand...

But instead I got a huge electric shock out of nowhere once our hands made contact.

"OW!" We both yelped and quickly recoiled away from the other. I looked at my hand where it was just shocked, but it looked okay. Not only that, but the pain was gone so quickly that I didn't notice. I look back at Nell and I see her examining her hand.

I asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she replied. "Static electricity?"

I shrugged. "Probably"

She nodded her head towards me then she turned her head up and looked at the clock. "Next class starts in three minutes. You better go."

"Yes Ma'am," I said as I started heading out.

"Wait!" She called out and I quickly turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"...You can call me, Nell." I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, but I was happy that I don't have to call her Ms. Davis.

"...O-oh Miss-I mean, N-Nell..." I stuttered out like the idiot I am; she smiled at me and I got over it.

"Well, I'll see you around, Nell!" With that I left the classroom. On the way to my English class I saw two Cowboys arguing.

"How the hell did you get us lost in such a small school like this, Joe?!"

"Don't ya dare blame this on me, you Tom Cruise!"

"First of all! I have the right to blame this on you! You're the one that dragged me out of that classroom! And second, Tom Cruise is a complement not an insult!"

Okay...That is weird.

I'm just gonna go on ahead to class.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA!**

**Seth just saw the Duo Texan Ghosts! And he didn't even know. LOL.**

**Okay so next chapter, Nell, Mari, and along with Seth will be investigating a strange phenomenon happening in a house at Seattle.**

**How will Seth cope when he finds out that the paranormal is a lot more worse than the mythical?**

**Wait and find out next chapter!**


End file.
